


What a drink will do to you

by sarcasticconfusion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Top!Cas, Wall Sex, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticconfusion/pseuds/sarcasticconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are kind of drunk- an interesting evening ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a drink will do to you

Dean's not entirely sure how it happened, but he and Cas were kinda drunk and arguing and suddenly Cas had him up against the wall, and- they were kissing. More than kissing.  
Cas's lips were hot and chapped against his, his movements with his tongue somewhat inexperienced but certainly dominant. Something that kind of shocked Dean, and he couldn't help but let out a gasp at the obvious force. The angel'd simply taken advantage of Deans' shock, and deepened the kiss even more so; their forms grinding together as moans mingled.  
Cas slipped a hand down the front of Dean's trousers, eliciting another gasped moan from the back of the hunters' throat. Bucking up into the touch, Dean sucked none too lightly on Cas's lower lip, nipping slightly in response to the hand rubbing against his groin. Castiel palmed Dean's hard-on for a few moments as the kiss continued, before lifting his hand slightly and teasing his fingers under the waistband of the others boxers.  
Whimpering, Dean pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Cas's name playing on his lips as he rested his head back against the wall, panting as warm fingers fully unzipped his jeans, tugged down his boxers and wrapped around him. Pumping his hand, Cas pressed his lips against Deans' pulse point, humming out a breath against the skin as his teeth grazed lightly.  
"Cas-" Dean thrust up into his fist, moaning as he bit his lip, "Please..."  
The angels' breath lightly tickled the skin of his neck. "What do you want, Dean?" He asked, the movements with his hand slowing almost teasingly.  
"You." Was the gasped reply. "I- I need you. Please, Cas-"  
Castiel silenced him with another kiss, his hands releasing Dean as he moved to rid them if their clothes; nimble fingers making quick work of depositing them to the side.  
Two of said fingers then pushed against Deans' lips, where they were taken in by the hunter and sucked; tongue swirling as he wetted the digits. Upon ensuring they were wet enough, he released them and Cas dropped his hand; pushing forwards for another heated kiss as be slipped a finger into Dean's entrance.  
Dropping his head down onto Cas's shoulder, Dean panted heavily, whimpering slightly as the finger in him curled and moved. The second finger was soon added and the two scissored.  
"Cas, please just- take me." Dean begged through a moan after a few moments, pushing down on the angels' fingers.  
A few more seconds of scissoring and Cas removed his fingers, before lining up and thrusting in.  
They moaned in tandem, Cas grabbing Deans' wrists and pinning them against the wall. He set a steady pace, gasps and moans rumbling from their lips, mixing with murmured admirations and the light lacing of alcohol on their breaths.  
Dean struggled weakly against the hold on his wrists, but made no real attempt; all too content with the situation and positioning.  
Cas continued to buck his hips against Deans', mouth latching to his neck and leaving darkened, slightly raised marks in his wake.  
Head dropping back against the wall again, Dean bit back another moan, eyes squeezing shut as tension pooled in his stomach. "I- I-"  
"Close?" Castiel guessed, earning a frantic nod from Dean. He lifted his mouth up to Dean's ear, lips lightly brushing it as he whispered softly. "Come undone for me."  
The hunter sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment as it caught in his throat, before gasping from between his lips; form tensing as he hit his peak. Cas's climax followed soon after, Deans' name tumbling from his mouth as it did so.  
They stayed where they were; both panting heavily; Deans' head resting against the wall and Cas's upon Deans' shoulder. Dean made no attempt to free his wrists from the others grasp, simply letting his eyes slip shut as they stood there. Moments passed, and Castiel slowly released his grip, lifting his head up to place a kiss to Deans’ lips as he pulled out if him, offering a blissful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for gabrielsbladeoffeels on tumblr. (I wanted some bottom!Dean.)


End file.
